Strangled
by toujours
Summary: [Tokiya x Rekka] I know, we can't forget the past. We can't forget love and pride. Because of that it's killing me inside.


Strangled – toujours

[Mi-chan x Rekka]

Disclaimers – I don't own FoR, duh, but then again which author does? *sad*

Rated R for language, mild violence and rape.  May become NC17 later on.

Key:

[Character thoughts]

Oh by the way, if you don't like yaoi, I don't know what your doing here.  And if you read the story and flame me about how messed up I am for writing yaoi, you're obviously pretty dumb if ya can't see all these warning signs telling ya to get the hell outta here.  Other then that, enjoy =D.

[broken]

Tokiya sat back against a tree in the park at night.  Starlight filtered through the leaves and played on the silvery strands of his hair.   He gazed at the moon, longing to get away, the light of the moon reflecting off his baby blue eyes.  A clumsy footstep alerted him that he wasn't alone, and immediately his senses heightened, his body grew taunt, ready to pounce at any moment's notice.

The other, his cover blown, stepped out from the shadows, revealing his identity.  The swordsman stood facing him, slightly surprised at who it was.  "Hanabishi?  What are you doing here?"  The flame-caster shrugged carelessly, his eyes never leaving the beautiful face of the other man.  "What'cha doing here all by yourself?" Rekka asked, reflecting the older man's question back onto himself.  Tokiya snorted slightly and sat back down, his gaze returning back to the moon.  "None of your business."

Rekka plopped down besides the man, his arms pillowed beneath his head.  "Thinking of your sister?" he asked softly.  The older man said nothing.  The flame-caster sat up and put a hand on the man's shoulder.  "Hey, you know we're always here for you right?"  Tokiya shrugged the hand off his shoulder and sighed irritably.  "You're still here?"  Rekka stood up and started to leave.  "Sorry, just trying to help…"  He heard a small 'hn' behind him and sighed.  To say this bluntly, he loved the man.  He and Yanagi broke up a short while before.  The girl had gotten on his nerves, constantly clutching at his arm.  The group was rather surprised and he had just shrugged it off, slightly pleased to find out the poor girl had been moping for the past couple of weeks.

He knew he always had feelings for the stoic swordsman, ever since the tournament when they fought against Neon.  Something about him, his graceful beauty: his silver hair, creamy complexion, and sexy body attracted Rekka.  At first, he denied it.  No one expected him to be gay and neither could he.  But after a while, he realized why he never felt complete with Yanagi.  Because he loved someone else.  Because he loved Tokiya. 

He had just about left the park when he heard a faded scream way back in the general direction of where Tokiya was.   He started sprinting back where he came, his heart pounding in his chest, partly for the run and partly for fear for the swordsman.  He stopped a little before he clearing.  Tokiya could take care of himself.  He'd just probably get his head bitten off trying to help him.  He considered turning back, but decided better play safe then sorry.  Jogging lightly towards the small clearing where Tokiya had been, his heart nearly stopped at the voices he was hearing.

"Heh, he's a pretty one isn't he?''

"Yeah.  So what's pretty boy doing out here all by himself?"

He broke through the trees to see three men bent Tokiya who had his wrists bound behind him, barely conscious judging by the half lidded eyes glaring slightly dazed at his assaulters.  One of them looked up to see Rekka.  "Hey guys, looks like we found ourselves another one."  The other two chuckled and advanced on Rekka.  He lunged at one, his fist connected with the stout man's nose.  The man howled and clutched his bleeding face as Rekka dropped kicked him.  He felt two arms grab him from behind and another one knocking him in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious.  The last thing he saw before passing out was Tokiya's worried glance at his direction.

The men stood up, glaring at Rekka before turning their attention back to Tokiya.  One of the man grabbed his shoulders as the other one tore off his clothes.  The swordsman's eyes widened with fear as he tried to move away from the man.  This only amused them and they chuckled.  "No, we're not gonna let someone as cute as you get away."  The man grabbed his face and kissed him savagely, forcing his mouth open.  He winced and kicked as hard as he could.  The man slapped him with the back of his hand and grabbed him roughly.  Tokiya gasped and could only stare at him eyes wide with fear as the man began taking off his belt.  "Heh, don't worry if ya stop fighting me maybe you'd actually enjoy it."  The men chuckled as the stout man advanced on Tokiya.

[ & ]

Rekka sat up groaning and brought a hand to the back of his head, wincing.  He looked up and saw Tokiya's naked, battered body lying shivering in the rain.  [Shit!] he cursed, taking off his jacket and covering his friend's body.  Gently, he lifted the man into his arms and started running out of the park.  Rain splattered his vision and he stumbled a couple of times, crashing onto the muddy ground, however he protected his precious cargo from harm.  Soon, he emerged from the park, muddy and wet.  Tokiya moaned silently, opening his slightly glazed eyes towards Rekka.  "Hanabishi?" he croaked and shivered.  Rekka smiled down at him.  "Shh, don't worry I'll take you back to my place okay?  Just rest for now."  The man shook his silver mane.  "I want to go home," he whispered hoarsely.

The flame-caster arrived at the hostel, and looked dumbly at the door.  "I don't have the key…"  Tokiya reached into the lamp that hung to the side of his door and pulled out a spare key.  Rekka took it and opened the door.  Gently, he set Tokiya down on the couch.  He shifted around nervously.  "You… want me to get you something to wear?"  The stoic man closed his eyes and nodded.  The fire master went up to Tokiya's room and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of boxers from the drawers.  He emerged from the room only to find the man missing from the couch.  He heard running water coming from the bathroom and decided on making some tea.  The swordsman surfaced from the bathroom soon after, a towel draped around his waist and his head hung low, crystalline water dripping from his silver hair.  Rekka offered the man his clothes and some tea.  After a moment of silence, he heard a small "thank you" from the older man.  The flame-caster smiled.  "Anytime."

Finished with his tea, the silver-haired man disappeared into the bathroom to reemerge moments later dressed in his baggy t-shirt and boxers.  The swordsman gestured at the door.  "You can go now."  Rekka stared at him for a while.  "You sure you're okay?"  He nodded.  Rekka really didn't want to leave.  He wanted to stay with Tokiya.  He wanted to watch him sleep curled besides him while stroking his silk soft mane.  He saw the older man stumble and fall from the corner of his eye, and out of instinct he reached out and grabbed the man by the waist, breaking his fall.  "You're not okay."  The flame-caster helped the other man to his bed and laid him down and covered the thin body with the covers.  Uncertainly, he reached out and smoothed the silver hair away from the older man's face.  Tokiya blinked in surprise and flinched slightly from the touch.  Rekka's hands was so gentle… so caring.  The brunette smiled.  "Go to sleep."  And so he did.

[ & ]

Dreams flooded with rape, the men bent over him laughing as they took advantage of his body.  His throat hoarse from the cries that were unheard.  No one came to aid.  No one stopped his assaulters.  He felt tear pricked his eyes as he squeezed them tight.  This couldn't be happening again.  The man moaned loudly as he came inside Tokiya's body.  A wave of disgust and nausea rammed into him.  He wanted to throw up.  He felt himself shaking, whether from the cold or realization of what had happened, he didn't know.  He felt so dirty, so filthy.  The men's laughter faded away.  Someone was calling his name.  Tentatively, he opened his eyes and found himself looking into Rekka's chocolate brown ones, filled with worry.  "You were having a nightmare," he began.  The sword master looked away.  Rekka brushed away a stray strand of hair from Tokiya's face.  "What did you dream?"

"…"

The brunette climbed onto the bed and gathered the lanky man into his arms.  The other's body grew taunt, unaccustomed to this sign of affection and he gazed questionably at Rekka.  "Let. Go. Hanabishi."   The flame-caster shushed him.  "It'll help you sleep."  He drew the resisting man closer, gently stroking his hair.  Tokiya's body stiffened some more and slowly, he willed himself to relax, furious at the younger man and mentally cursing him and yet, he felt protected and safe.  After a while, he fell asleep, his dreams no longer plaguing him this night.

[ to.be.continued ]

review please!  *mwah*

- toujours


End file.
